The Idea Was Simple
by Prophet1
Summary: Post Season 1 AU. Coulson feels the weight of history with his new position, and looks to history for support, and gets it from a surprising person.
1. Chapter 1

The idea was simple. The execution would be hard. Coulson knew that much. When Director Fury had left the plane, he had put a lot on Coulson. Had put it all on Coulson. Phil hoped he would live up to his own expectations.

It had been 3 days since they arrived at the Playground. 3 days since Jemma Simmons had shown him to Fitz's bedside. 3 days since she had spoken a word, or left his room.

Coulson was getting nervous. He didn't like that feeling. Sitting in his office upstairs on the plane, he went through Romanov and Hill's reports of the events in DC. Finding out this way that his old friend Sitwell had been HYDRA had pissed him off. Made him rethink a lot of conversations he had had with the man. It made him rethink a particular conversation in a dinner near two and a half ago, where he and Sitwell were trying to figure out an approach to General Ross, to deal with the fallout from Brooklyn when Banner and Blonsky had torn a good number of streets apart. The plan to send Stark to go to Ross had surprised Sitwell. Maybe now, Coulson knew why.

Putting down Hill's report Coulson looked over at the box Fury had left him.

"Director?" Agent May's voice cut through the silence near the top of the stairs.

Phil looked around over his shoulder, turning his chair slightly to the right.

"Agent Koenig is at the ramp again. Muttering about some signal or other."

"Signal?" Coulson asked.

"I can't pick it up on channels, I don't know what he's talking about." May replied.

Coulson got up from his chair and put Hill's file with Romanov's, pausing, he looked to the file under them, Cap's. He had skimmed it, and Coulson knew there were a few gaps missing.

Taking his jacket off the back of his chair, Coulson followed May down to the ramp of the plane.

"Agent Coulson… sorry," Koenig said deferentially. "Director Coulson"

"What is it?" Coulson asked, cutting Koenig off.

"That beeping I mentioned earlier? We figured out it was an incoming signal." Koenig said excitedly.

"Who is it?" Coulson asked.

Koenig paused.

"Well?" Coulson pressed.

"See," Koenig started. "The thing is, it is going to two places. Here. Two places here. Somewhere in the medical wing, and your plane."

"My plane?" Coulson asked with an edge to his voice. Phil turned to May and said flatly, "Find it. Don't answer it."

May turned back to start a search of the plane.

Coulson gestured to Koenig to lead him on.

"Take me to the medical wing."

When they were a few feet away from the ramp Coulson turned his head and said to May.

"Don't tear her apart."

Coulson stalked through the halls of the supposed secret base.

"Director? Ah, director?" Koenig called out.

Coulson looked back over his shoulder.

"It's this way sir," Koenig said, gesturing to the double doors to his right.

As they made their way down the new hallway, Coulson saw the medical bays start to appear, some of the equipment looked rather old.

"You said 'we' before," Phil said.

"I'm sorry?" Koenig asked.

"You said 'we traced the signal'".

"Oh, that was me and Agent Poots, err, Agent Skye. The medical equipment is messing with our attempts to narrow down where the signal is coming from, but we know it's here."

Coulson looked around the med area. He didn't like the feel of the area, he kept getting the creep of bad memories.

As they approached what would have been a nurses station in any normal hospital, a voice called out.

"Hey Billy!" Skye called out as she jogged up to the two men.

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

Skye paused to catch her breath.

"I managed to differentiate the scan for the signal," Skye said to Coulson and Koenig. "Weed out most of the equipment."

"Good," Coulson said.

Skye reached back into her laptop bag, pulling out her laptop and another odd hand held device that Phil hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" Coulson said pointing to the device in Skye's hand.

"Oh, neat!" Koenig said excitedly, clasping his hands and rubbing them together. "You made a- what did you make?"

"I raided a closet I found downstairs. It had a bunch of old transistors and radio parts. I figured if we can't narrow in on the signal with our current equipment, we might as well try something old."

"So what did you get?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know, I haven't turned it on yet."

Coulson leveled a look at Skye.

"But I can turn it on now." She said sheepishly.

Skye turned a knob on the side of the device and the three were met with a screech of sound. Skye toggled a couple of the switches and turned another dial, the screeching leveled out to a pattern of beeping. As she moved the device left and right the beeping increased and decreased. The three headed down the right corridor.

As they went down the hallway they passed a few empty rooms, the beeping increased. The screen on the device began to crackle to life with static.

Skye quirked an eyebrow at the screen. "Wasn't expecting that," she said.

Coulson glanced down to the screen as he continued down the hall.

"Why are we going towards Fitz's room?" Coulson asked.

"Huh?" Skye said. She looked up as they reached the door of Fitz's room.

As they looked in the window they saw Fitz lying in the hospital bed, wires leading from his chest and forehead. Jemma Simmons sitting by the bed, her hand clasping Fitz, silently crying.

Phil looked at the device in Skye's hand, the screen was flickering, and the beeping had become a constant tone.

"Turn that off," Coulson said quietly.

Placing his hand against the door, Phil looked through the small window in the door at FitzSimmons. Pushing the door open, Coulson stepped in to the room.

"Jemma?" Phil approached Simmons.

Going up to the back of the chair, he put his hand on her shoulder. He expected Jemma to tense up. She didn't.

Skye and Koenig entered the room, Koenig starting to have a look around, trying to find the end point for the transmission.

Skye went over to Simmons' side. She crouched down to look at her face.

"Simmons?" Skye said.

Jemma Simmons didn't move her gaze from Fitz face, didn't move a muscle.

"Simmons," Coulson started.

"He's too still."

"What was that?" Coulson asked softly of Simmons in response to what he thought was a whisper.

"He's too still."

Skye squeezed Simmons' hand, getting her attention.

"What are you doing with that?" Jemma asked, her voice rough.

"We're trying to find the receiver for a transmission that we can't identify," Skye said.

"Strange thing to use," Simmons said out of hand.

"New tech wasn't working," Coulson pointed out. "Skye had to MacGyver something old school."

Simmons took her hand from Skye and started to fidget with something under her cardigan.

Skye looked up to Coulson across from her.

"She was doing that any time I looked in on them the last 2 days," she said.

"Who would know to reach anyone here?" Simmons asked quietly.

Coulson looked to Koenig who had stopped poking around and was looking to Simmons fidgeting hand on her sweater.

"What do you have for a necklace?" Keonig asked a bit loudly.

Simmons leaned forward and grasped Fitz' hand tighter with her left hand, with her right hand she reached under her cardigan into her blouse and pulled out what looked like an old army compass.

"That's—," Koenig started.

"It is what it looks like, Agent Koenig," Jemma said. "And it is what it isn't."

Phil Coulson looked at the compass intrigued, it looked kind of familiar.

"Where'd you get that?" Phil asked.

"When did the signal start?" Jemma asked.

"On and off over the last few days," Koenig said.

"Before or after Nicholas Fury brought Fitz and I here?"

Koenig canted his head and chuckled, and split out in a grin on his face. "About then – did you just call Director Fury 'Nicholas'?"

Simmons opened the compass, and and moved it left to right in her palm, testing for magnetic north. In the cap of the compass, Coulson noted, was a picture of Fitz, one he has never seen before. Simmons turned the compass upside down and fiddled with the side buttons and winder. A static noise like an old radio started to sound in the room.

"To any agent receiving this, I am trying to locate Agent Simmons, Science & Technology, level 4. To any agent…"

The voice sounded old, but familiar to Coulson.

"Gran?" Jemma asked in surprise.

Coulson shook his head quickly in shock. "Gran.? Gr- Gran?"

"Who is this?" the voice turned hard, authoritative. "Identify yourself."

"This is Director Coulson of SHIELD, who the hell are you?"

"What," the voice said somewhat perturbed. "The girl just called me 'Gran' for her health. I'm her bloody grandmother, you berk. Mr. Coulson, Steve spoke highly of you. What are you planning to do with my organization?"

"Your organization?" Coulson asked. "Simmons, I've read your file, your grandmother passed away 6 years ago."

"That's true," Simmons said. "My dad's mum. My mum's mum is supposed to be resting in DC."

Simmons said the last bit with an edge to her voice.

"What's your grandmother's name, Simmons?"

"Peggy," Simmons said.

Keonig coughed.

Skye looked to Keonig questioningly.

"Billy?" Skye said. "Why do you look like you might pass out from shock.?"

"Oh dear," Billy said. "I don't even know where to start."

"Agent Keonig," Jemma said evenly. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I want to know how your grandmother was able to send a signal to you using a compass, a signal that is also going to my plane!" Phil said. "I know you're upset about Fitz , Simmons but there could be a real security issue here."

"Hardly," the voice on the other end of the compass/radio said.

"I thought Agent Tripp being the grandson of a Howling Commando was cool," Agent Keonig said. "But this is so much cooler! Peggy freakin' Carter!"

"Who?" Skye asked, still crouched next to Simmons.

"Part of the triumvirate," Coulson said. "But history doesn't remember her. She, Howard Stark and the Colonel started SHIELD out of the SSR after the war. She was a the Cap's girl, or so the stories went. She was also a bit of a…"

"Bit of a what?" Skye asked.

"Bad mother fu—," Simmons started to say.

"Jemma Simmons!" Agent Carter called out over the radio.

Phil Coulson leaned against the footboard of Fitz bed. This was not going to be easy, the idea was simple, the execution was going to be a pain in the ass.

Coulson looked over to Simmons who managed to look sheepish at being scolded by her Gran.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you're not going to like."


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad some people are reading this.**

**This will not be following Season 2 at all. But will be connecting more with the Cinematic 'verse**

_**Chapter 2 -**_

_"__Coulson!"_

Melinda May's voice sounded over the base radio system.

Coulson took out his radio from his blazer pocket, switching it on.

"Yes?" he replied curtly.

_"__The screen in your office came on… I didn't touch anything, and I don't have a clue where this damn signal is." _

"The screen?" Coulson questioned. "You mean the videoconference? Nothing in my office should be able to connect to that? Who's on the other end?"

_"__Oh! Damnit," _May's voice called out over the line.

"May?"

"_I wouldn't worry, Mr. Coulson,"_ Peggy Carter's voice called out from the compass still clutched in Jemma's hand. _"I thought it best we speak face to face as it were. Then maybe you can tell me why my Jemma has been ignoring my call."_

"Ignoring your," Coulson paused as he looked to Jemma Simmons again, realization starting to dawn on him. "You knew she was trying to contact you? You have that, that thing around your neck and—."

Phil stopped when Jemma finally looked up from her lap, first to Fitz, then to Coulson, tears still brimming in her eyes, but angry.

"Nicholas said something about it," Jemma said. "And what possible good could, could—."

Simmons broke off, her voice choked, trying to catch her breath.

Skye began to rub her back, trying to comfort her friend.

"You're not doing Fitz any good here," Phil said, placing a hand on Simmons' shoulder. "Have you got any sleep?"

Simmons was silent again.

"She's passed out a few times," Skye said.

Coulson looked over to Agent Koenig who was almost bouncing on his feet.

"Go to the plane," Coulson told him. "Start talking with Carter, if you can contain yourself. See what she wants."

_"__I'm old, I'm not deaf, Philip,"_ Carter said over the compass/comlink.

"Give her an update," Coulson said.

_"__Thank you, Mr. Coulson,"_ Peggy said. _"And Jemma dear, I expect to hear from you."_

Jemma calmed a bit at hearing that.

Coulson looked to Koenig, nodded his head towards the door. Keonig made his exit and headed back to the plane.

"Skye, could you give us a minute?" Coulson asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the foot of the bead.

"I'll be outside, Jem," Skye said quietly to Simmons before taking her leave.

Simmons kept looking at Fitz, who hadn't moved since Coulson came into the room. She gripped his right hand in her left. The compass she let drop beneath her cardigan, out of sight.

Coulson opened his mouth to speak, and paused.

"Simmons," Phil said softly.

Jemma Simmons fidgeted with the radio still in her right hand. Her left, never having let go of Fitz hand.

"Simmons, look at me," Coulson said, with concern in his voice.

Jemma jerked her head up to stare at Coulson.

"I," She started. "I don't know how to fix him." Jemma finally started to break down, tears openly falling down her face, gasping for breath.

Phil knelt down next to her chair, pulling her into his arms.

"I just," Jemma said between breaths. "I just—."

"I know," Coulson said trying to comfort his agent.

Skye looked in the window of Fitz room, seeing Jemma collapse from the chair to the floor.

Backing away, Skye walked over to what would have been a nurses station in any normal hospital. And may have been in a previous life of the base. From her poking around, it looked like the Playground had been around decades.

Billy Koenig was bouncing up and down on his feet.

"So," Skye said. "Jemma's grandmother is some kind of badass?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" came Billy's giddy reply. "This one time, so the story goes, Dugan, and Stark are off—."

Billy's story was cut short by a wail from Fitz room.

"Maybe you should," Billy said to Skye, pointing back to Fitz room.

"Yeah," Skye said, running into the room.

Simmons was standing by the window, arms wrapped around herself. Coulson was on the other side of Fitz bed.

"Feel any better?" Coulson was asking Simmons.

"Piss off, Philip," Simmons bit back.

Coulson dipped his head to look at Fitz, then looked at Jemma's back.

"I guess not," Coulson said. Taking a few strides, he put his hand on Simmons' left shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to your grandmother. Anything you want me to tell her?"

Tears still in her voice, Simmons replied "Beg her for anything to fix him."

Coulson slowly slid his hand off her shoulder, he paused, about to put his hand back to reassure her, then turned and headed out of the room. He looked at Skye and nodded his head out to the hallway.

Skye followed Coulson.

After they, and Billy, were down the hall Coulson said.

"She needs a few minutes. The two of you are coming with me."

Back at the plane May was pacing Coulson's office, trying to not look at the video conference screen.

"It would appear that Mr. Coulson has quite the collection."

May stiffened her back.

"It won't do you any good you know," Peggy Carter said over the videoconference. "Ignoring me."

May finally turned to face the screen, she pointed a finger to the display.

"What the hell on this plane is receiving your signal?" May demanded.

Peggy smiled.

"How did you know to contact us here?" May asked again.

"I think it best we wait for Mr. Coulson to join us, don't you?"

May turned her head, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs to Phil's office. More than just Coulson.

Skye was the first up the stairs, followed by Koenig, and then Coulson. Skye immediately went to Coulson's laptop to plug in to the display.

"I can try to backtrace the signal from the display if the receiver is connecting remotely," Skye began.

Coulson starred at the screen, a stern look on his face as he took in Simmons' grandmother.

"Hnhuh," Coulson let out a breath through his nose. "Don't worry about it."

Skye looked over her shoulder, still typing on the keyboard. "But sir," she said.

"To get to the screen, it would have to be in this room," Coulson said.

"And you don't see the problem with that, AC?" Skye asked.

A tone sounded on the laptop. Skye turned around. "Oh," she said with a bit of wonder. "Oh, wow."

"Wow isn't always a good word from you," Coulson observed as he went to the side book case to the right of the videoconference. Coulson crouched down and ran his finger along the outer glass of the closed doors. "No, no, no, no, aha, there you are!"

Opening the door to the book case, Coulson reached in and took out an old army compass. He opened it, and turned it over much like Jemma had done.

Nothing happened.

Coulson's face drooped.

"It might be missing something," Agent Carter said over the conference.

Coulson turned to look at Carter.

"The captain," Coulson said.

"Don't." Carter said sharply. "If he felt he had to disappear, then he had to."

"He didn't contact you, after?"

"Of course he did," Carter replied. "But I won't be saying any more about Steve."

"Sir," Skye said from her seat by the desk. "She didn't get in to the videoconference with that compass thing. Shit."

Skye began furiously typing at the keyboard, and talking to the laptop.

"Oh," Skye paused.

"_Hello, Ms Poots._"

The new voice sounded over the speakers of the jet.

"_And friends._"


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter for SHIELD Tuesday. Awesome Ep tonight, as always.**

**Enjoy. Comments always welcome.**

"What the hell is that?" Coulson bit out.

Skye whipped her head back to the laptop screen. Her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Skye?" Coulson asked again.

_"__Mr. Coulson?"_ the voice asked questioningly.

"AC," Skye said. "I'd heard rumors about this, but—."

"But what," Coulson asked

"That Stark had a system that…" Skye replied.

"Stark!" Coulson said. "Is he on the other end of this thing?"

"No," Skye said pointing to the videoconference. "But Grandma over there is backdooring through Stark servers to get here. The AI tagged along."

"AI?" May said.

_"__I am right here,"_ the voice said. _"You needn't discuss me like I am not present."_

The tenor of the voice changed when it continued.

_"__It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Ms. Poots. And Mr. Coulson, Ms Potts, and Mr Stark will be delighted to hear of your recovery."_

"What the hell is an AI doing talking to us?" May asked, a stern look on her face.

"It's not just an AI," Agent Keoning finally joined in. "It's J.A.R.V.I.S."

Maria Hill stood from her desk and went down the hall to Pepper's office. The curt bark over the intercom sounded urgent.

When Hill rounded the corner to the CEO's outer office, Happy was there with a not so happy look on his face. Maria tried to pay it no mind, she and Happy didn't get along.

"Is she expecting you?" Happy asked, holding up a hand to stop her.

"She called me," Maria said, putting a hand on her hip where her holster used to be when she stopped in front of Happy.

Happy turned to the office door and peaked his head in.

"Ms Hill is here," Happy announced. "She doesn't have an and appointment."

"Let her in Happy," Pepper Potts could be heard saying through the door, a hint of a laugh in her voice. "I could use a distraction."

"I thought I was the distraction." A decidedly male voice said in the office.

"You are a lunatic," Pepper said to the voice.

Maria ducked her head and smiled as she walked past Happy into the office. She hadn't heard Pepper laugh before.

"You called me?" Maria said when she stopped in front of Pepper's desk.

Maria tried to not look to the right where Tony Stark was lounging half naked on the couch, pantless.

Pepper turned to Hill, putting her elbows on the desk, resting her chin on her left palm.

"I didn't call you," Pepper said. "But now you're here—."

"Maybe we can.." Tony said from the couch where he was tinkering with an old model of something Hill couldn't make out.

Pepper turned her head back to Tony. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight? No. Just. No."

Maria raised an eyebrow and looked over at Tony, then back to Pepper.

"Should I be flattered?" Maria asked Pepper.

"Depends," Pepper deadpanned. "You said I called you?" Pepper tried to turn the conversation.

_"__I called her, Ms. Potts."_ JARVIS voice emanated through the office.

"There you are!" Tony let out an exasperated groan as he put down the model on the coffee table. "The hell have you been doing?"

_"__Potential security breach, sir. Turned out to be a false alarm. I have a recording if you would like to—." _

"Yes." Pepper said.

"What sort of breach?" Maria Hill asked into the air.

_"__An old friend."_

Tony got up from the couch and walked over to lean over the back of Pepper's chair.

Running his hand down the length of Pepper's arm, he reached out to tap a few keys on the virtual keyboard in the desk surface.

The space between Hill and Pepper lit up with a virtual monitor showing a video feed of an office, with an asian woman pacing. The woman was talking with someone the feed didn't see. After a few moments, the woman was joined by 3 people.

Pepper gasped when the last person entered the frame.

"Phil!"

"Pause." Tony said. Looking through the paused images, he stared at Hill.

"You're going to wait outside for a minute."

Hill started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Pepper's voice called out. "Do you know these people? What happened to Phil?"

Hill turned around and walked to one of the chairs across from Stark and Pepper. Taking a seat, she spoke.

"I can tell you names, but not everything." She said.

"After," said Tony. "JARVIS, continue. Hey, who's the brunette? She looks familiar."

As the video started playing they saw and heard Coulson speak with a woman offscreen, asking about Steve Rogers.

_"__When they started looking for the source of her transmission, sir, I had to identify myself. An old protection protocol from Mr. Stark and Howard, you understand. The girl is Ms. Imogeen Poots, though she uses the name Skye. She was a member of The Rising Tide, they are"_

"The cyber-radicals I don't want to hire, the 'free information' whack jobs," Tony interjected.

"Free information whack jobs?" Maria asked from her seat. "Weren't you the one who?"

Tony looked over to Hill with a dark look in his eye. "So important to you walking out of this room, that you don't speak for a while."

Maria half expected Pepper to chide Tony for the outburst. She didn't.

As Tony was staring down Maria, the video continued.

Pepper canted her head to the side as the unseen voice asked about a man in a hospital bed, asked what Phil's plans were, told Phil to reach out to Tony, and General named Ross.

After a few moments, the three in Pepper's office heard Coulson order the other agents with him to leave the room.

"How's my Jemma?" the unseen, familiar voice asked Phil.

"Not good," Phil replied. "Ma'am. She told me to beg you for anything to fix him. She's terrified. She's angry. I don't know what would happen if he stays like he is."

There was a long silence.

"Ma'am?" Phil asked.

"I am loath to even bring it up," the voice sighed.

"She doesn't care," Coulson said. "If he dies, she will break… completely."

"That," the voice said. "Is the only reason I even bring this up. There was never any record made of it. We made sure of that."

"What is it?"

"Steven gave a blood transfusion to a downed pilot during the war."

Coulson straightened his spine upon hearing that.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed. "Fitz, doesn't have time for me to try to organize a search party for Captain America."

"You won't need to," came the reply. "The man who received the transfusion should be sufficient."

"Surely he must be," Coulson started to say.

"Very much alive, and in very good health. Which is why I don't want to hurt Jemma by having her do this."

"Hurt her?" Coulson asked, confusion on his face.

"That she grow old, while Fitz…"

Coulson nodded his head. "Who is he?"

"He was a racer, a test pilot for Howard, during and after the war."

"He worked for Howard Stark?"

"No," the voice said. "Hughes."

"I'll need a name," Coulson said.

"I could see you are a fan of everything old, Philip," the voice said. "I believe you might recognize the man better by what the papers called him. '_The Rocketeer_'?"

Coulson's face split into a grin.

Tony waved his hand across the virtual display, shutting the recording down.

"Son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter jumps between a few scenes. And introduces the crossover element. Go watch the great 90's movie directed by Captain America director Joe Johnston, The Rocketeer, to learn more of his backstory. I'll be putting it in the story, but I won't be rehashing it.**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Coulson exited Fitz hospital room and made his way to Agent Koenig's office.

Agent May approached him as he turned into a new hallway, he didn't like the look on her face.

"Fury told me to keep an eye on you," Melinda said. "And I can't do that if you won't tell me what is going on."

"May," Coulson said in an even tone. "Some things I am going to have to keep quiet, even from you and the team."

"So all that talk about starting over, transparency, just goes out the window?" May challenged.

Phil rounded on May, putting a hand up to stop her.

After a few seconds of silence from Coulson May continued walking.

"What I thought," she said.

As May continued down the hall, Coulson ran a hand along the side of his neck, then turned and walked down the hall to his left continuing to Koenig's office.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Jemma sat cross-legged on the couch in what passed for a living room off Skye's room on in the base. Skye handed her a cup of tea.

"I hope this is passable," Skye said smiling.

"I'm sure it's fine," Jemma said, taking the tea.

After a sip, she made a face.

"I'll take that as a no," Skye said as she sat across from her friend.

"It's fine," Jemma lied.

"So, you know more about SHIELD history than I do," Skye started.

Jemma looked up from her tea.

"Obviously," Jemma said.

"Look, I'm not asking about your badass grandmother that Koenig is giddy over," Skye replied. "Coulson asked me to find someone called Secord, Cliff Secord. Have you heard of him?"

Jemma shook her head. "Should I have?"

"He said that Secord worked for Howard Hughes."

"A lot of people worked for Howard Hughes-,"

Skye cut her off. "But this guy also ended up working for Howard Stark, at the same time, after the war."

"I find that patently hard to believe. Stark and Hughes hated each other. Beyond professional rivalry."

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Pepper looked over to Maria Hill, then back to Tony.

Tony had been pacing for the last half hour, stretching the breadth of his vocabulary.

"Tony, Tony," Pepper started again, then held up a hand to the door to wave Happy away.

Finally Pepper got up and walked over to Tony, standing in front of him she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked perplexed. "I was right in the middle of,"

"Of losing your shit, in front of people," Pepper said, gesturing to Maria Hill who still was sitting in the chair by the desk. "You promised to stop doing that."

Tony held up a hand in defence.

"No, we agreed I would try to stop doing that. And look! I'm in the office, plus. Plus. She's not 'people'." Tony said excitedly.

"Really!," Pepper said disbelievingly, before cupping Tony's cheek. "You can be cute sometimes."

"I thought I was a distraction?" Tony questioned.

Pepper patted Tony's cheek.

"And I though you said you'd stop doing _that_ in front of other people," Tony said in response to Pepper's light slap.

"She's not-,"

"She's not people," Tony said nodding his head smiling.

"Are you about done with the hobo collection of profanity?" Pepper asked.

Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper on the cheek.

"Never," Tony said. "But I do think I can help Phil with his pilot problem."

Tony squeezed Pepper's hand and lead her over to the far side of the office where a tapestry hung over an expanse of the wall.

"I've always hated this tapestry. Tell me again why you won't let me move it?" Pepper questioned Tony.

"My father picked it up on the Austrian German border near the end of the war. The VonBrunweilds or something," said Tony.

Pulling the cord to the left of the hanging, he raised the bottom edge of the tapestry to 4-5 feet off the floor, revealing a panel.

Sliding the panel to the side revealed a speaker box. Tony reached up and pressed the lone button below the speaker.

A gruff, almost displeased sounding voice emitted from the speaker.

**_"_****_Voice recognition. Speak the damn passcode. You know the drill."_**

"The hell!" Maria exclaimed as she rose from her chair and moved to join Pepper.

"Is that?" Maria asked.

"I think dad had him over for thanksgiving once," Tony said. "The voice is familiar."

"You haven't been to the Captain America exhibit have you?" Maria asked as she moved to the other side of Tony, opposite Pepper.

"Why?" Tony asked, baffled. "Dad literally would not shut up about him when I was a kid. What is the Smithsonian going to tell me that I don't already know?"

**_"_****_HEY!"_** the speaker barked. **_"Enter the damn passcode, or so help me!"_**

"Spruce Goose!" Tony said quickly.

**_"_****_Took you long enough."_** The speaker said.

Then a door opened in the wall beside Pepper.

"After you," Tony said looking to Pepper.

"I think I'll let it air out a bit," Pepper said with a look to Tony.

Maria smiled. Wondering if Tony had any idea the voice was Colonel Chester Phillips. Coulson would be upset he missed it.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Cliff Secord pried himself out from the engine his head was stuck in, and out from under the airplane.

Wiping off his brow with a nearby rag, he made his way to the office in the back of the small hanger where the office was.

"She checks out," Cliff said collapsing into the recliner in the corner by the radio and TV. "Just refuel her, and you can have skydiving outings anytime, Wendy."

"Thanks Cliff," Wendy Morton said with a smile. "You're still the best mechanic my dad ever saw."

Cliff waved her off from his place in the recliner.

"No," Wendy continued. "I mean it. Not many guys can still repair a lot of the old planes, and keep them flyable. It's like you don't want to let them die, or something."

"That's because I don't." Cliff said through a yawn. "Anything good on the news?"

Wendy leaned back in her chair.

"Is there ever, these days?" she asked. "More hearings in Washington about SHIELD, the continuing search for Captain America, Congress subpoenaed Tony Stark again."

"What is that, the third time now?" Cliff asked. "What are they looking for?"

"Anything his dad's files might have about HYDRA, the guy on ABC said." Wendy replied.

"Howard friggin' Stark," Cliff said.

"You say that like you knew him," Wendy said.

"C'mon Wendy, I'm your grandfather, you know I did."

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

"So Tony," Hill started.

"Agent Hill!" Tony interrupted. "Don't use that voice, it confuses the old me. And new me wants to keep Pepper. So… lose the bedroom voice—,"

Tony broke off and looked at Pepper.

"Unless?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head.

"See," Tony said looking to Maria Hill. "You were wanting to know how I can help Phil?"

Maria nodded.

"I have something Cliff wants. And he'll have to come here to get it." Tony explained.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"It's in here," Tony said as he pressed a series of buttons on a keypad on the wall.

After a hissing of air and a whirring of motors, a display case started to turn around behind hm.

As the clear front of the case turned fully round, the three were greeted by the sight of the upper half of a mannequin with a leather jacket, and what looked like a silver backpack and gold helmet with big oval shaped eyes, and a long fin along the middle.

Tony put his finger on his chin, paused in thought.

"A rudder on the helmet," Tony remarked. "Damn genius!"

Pepper grabbed his arm.

"No," she said. "You can tinker with the suit later."

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****


	5. Chapter 5

**/This is for Agents of SHIELD Tuesday. Hope you enjoy. As always comments are welcome. Questions too. I'm picturing a young Andy Garcia type as the Governor.**

**/**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Skye looked over to Jemma who was lying on the couch, dozing. Skye smiled, the drugged tea had worked. Returning her attention to her laptop, she continued her search for any digital record of Cliff Secord. It was proving difficult.

Skye did not look up when the door to the room opened. Continuing to focus on her search.

Coulson and Koenig looked at the two girls, then at each other. Coulson glad to see Jemma was sleeping. Walking further into the room and over to the couch, Coulson crouched down over the back of the chesterfield, reaching out a hand to Simmons' head.

"If you pat my head, you will lose fingers!" Simmons grumbled from the couch.

Coulson froze.

Skye jerked up straight in her chair and let out a gasp in exclaimation.

"Jeezaus!" She let out. "I thought you were sleeping!"

Jemma shrugged her shoulders from her position on her side on the couch.

"If you are going to drug a biochemist," Simmons said. "You'll have to be meaning to kill them quickly if you want it to work."

"Say what now?" Skye asked.

"You weren't very original with your so called tea," Simmons replied. "And Tripp, you can stand up any time. I haven't had someone stand over me like that while I was lying down in a while."

Coulson stood up and moved around to the other side of the couch, and sat on the coffee table.

Simmons blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and took in the sight of Coulson sitting before her.

She sat up quickly.

"Director!" Simmons said. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know it was you."

Coulson inclined his head slightly and stared at Simmons.

After a long silence, Coulson turned his head down and to the left.

"Skye," he said. "Give us the room."

Skye quickly gathered her laptop and made a hasty exit, brushing past Billy Koenig, after hearing the Director's tone.

Coulson turned his head back to face Jemma Simmons. His face remained stony.

Jemma swallowed. Silent. She started to fidget with the wrist of her jumper.

Without moving his gaze from Simmons, Coulson spoke with a coldness to his voice that Jemma had never heard.

"We're going to have that conversation now."

Agent Koenig quietly left the room and closed the door, standing guard in the hallway.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

After returning to Pepper's office, Maria leaned against the far wall next to the large desk. Pepper took her seat in her desk chair. Tony resumed his place collapsing boneless on the couch.

"So what is that getup in there?" Maria asked the room.

Pepper shook her head.

"Nothing I've seen," Pepper said. "Not even in archives. I didn't know that room was even there. What else is in there, Tony?"

Tony reclined on the sofa, scratching at his chest under his shirt.

"I thought the doctor told you to stop doing that?" Pepper said pointedly to Tony.

"Hmm?" Tony asked lifting his head to look at the two women opposite.

"Stop scratching at your chest," Pepper said. "You have your checkup tomorrow morning, and we have the fundraiser later tonight. You don't want to be seen fidgeting all night."

"If the doctor says it's in my head, I might have to disagree with him," Tony said in response. "I don't think it's _phantom_ anything."

"If you're a good boy tonight, I'll think about helping you apply that medical rub you were prescribed," said Pepper, arching an eyebrow.

With a look of intrigue, which turned in to one of exclamation, Tony gestured to Maria Hill, who was still leaning against the wall, trying to keep a straight face.

"If you two need a minute," Maria said. "I can go."

"No, Maria, you're fine," Pepper said holding up a hand to forestall any argument. Turing to face Agent Hill, Pepper continued. "Are you going to the fundraiser tonight?"

Maria crossed her arms, looking at Tony, then Pepper.

"Black tie?" Hill asked. "Cause I don't really have the outfit for that."

"I can lend you something," Pepper said.

"She's got a closet next door," Tony piped up from the couch.

Pepper moved a few files around on her desk, then said to Tony, with her eyes still on Agent Hill, "If you can have a secret storage room behind a tapestry, I can keep a small closet next door. Don't you think, Ms. Hill?"

"I'll take a dress, thank you," Maria said. "I haven't been dancing in ages."

"Tell me about Phil," Tony said from the couch, his voice no longer laced with the fun from when he was in his exchange with Pepper. "And I might save you a dance."

"It was called Project TAHITI," Maria started as she stepped away from the wall.

**_"_****_Sir," _**JARVIS spoke up. **_"Our hacktivist friend is back. Your orders?"_**

Tony waved at Hill to sit, then rubbed at his goatee.

"Is this the girl from the video?" Tony asked into the air, at JARVIS.

**_"_****_Yes, sir."_**

"What is she after?" Tony asked.

**_"_****_I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. She appears to be looking at technology newsletters about the arc reactor, while at the same time reviewing Ms. Potts itinerary, and old employee records."_**

"Have you tried just asking her?" Maria spoke up.

Tony managed to look surprised at the suggestion.

"I don't want to set a precedent that any hacker with talent gets a meet and greet," Tony said.

"Not what I meant," Maria said. "Have JARVIS send her a message asking her what she wants. It's got to be better than an agent poking around your records willy nilly."

"Willy nilly," Tony said deadpan. "JARVIS, what is she doing in the employee records?"

**_"_****_Post war period, vehicle testing, consultation, and liaisons."_**

Tony nodded.

"She's looking for Secord," Tony said.

After a second's pause JARVIS rejoined.

**_"_****_That name does not appear in any record, sir."_**

"That's why she won't find anything," Tony said. "Hacktivists like Rising Tide forget that there was a world before computers and the internet, before the free information hippie thing they like to espouse."

**_"_****_Sir?"_**

"Let the kid know that if she wants to know about Secord, she's going to have to ask nicely," Tony said, with a smile to Pepper. "Or find a library that keeps microfilm of old LA papers from before the war."

"That will be a bit difficult," Maria said from her chair.

Tony cast her a puzzled look.

'"They're in hiding!" Maria said as if it was obvious.

"JARVIS," Tony said. "Send her a secure file with the LA papers scans from summer of '38, along with the Hughes Siros X-3 film."

**_"_****_Are you certain, sir?"_**

"Yes."

**_"_****_Very well sir. And Sir, it is starting to run late, you and Ms. Potts had best change and make your way to the car for the pre-party for the fundraiser. You promised the Governor you would make an appearance."_**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

"Hey Gramps!"

Cliff looked over from his spot at the kitchen table to the small living room where his granddaughter was watching the TV and fiddling with the laptop computer. Cliff still didn't get how she could be doing both and retaining anything.

"Yes?" Cliff asked, not getting up.

"You mentioned Howard Stark earlier," Wendy said.

"Yes," Cliff replied.

"I just got a weird email from someone claiming to be with SHIELD asking if I knew someone who used to work with him."

Cliff got up from the table, causing the chair to screech across the wood floor.

"What?" he asked as he leaned over the back of the couch, putting on his glasses.

"See here," Wendy said pointing to the laptop screen. "It came in to the flying school email. Want me to answer it?"

"What else does it say?"

"It asks about something called a Siros X-3. What is that?" Wendy asked.

Hearing that name, Cliff Secord stood up and walked around the couch to sit next to Wendy.

"Give me that," Cliff said reaching for the laptop. "I'll answer them."

Wendy turned her attention to the television which was airing pre-taped carpet arrivals for some non-profit fundraiser the Governor was spearheading.

The footage cut to the correspondent in a large ballroom where they were speaking with the Governor of California, getting his comments on a possible run for the presidency in the next election.

"He seems nice," Wendy remarked.

"I knew his grandfather."

"Did you just know everybody, grandpa Cliff?" Wendy asked incredulously.

"No," Cliff replied in kind, reaching over and hugging his granddaughter by the shoulders.

"But," Cliff continued. "If the Governor is anything like his grandfather Eddie, then he'll do alright."

The two turned their attention to the TV when the reporter asked about the Governor's supposed ties to organized crime.

"_Well,"_ the Governor was saying. "_It isn't a matter of supposed ties to anything. I am proud of my past, and my family's history. Yes, my gramps was Eddie Valentine. He ran the South Seas Club in LA. And people knew him as the head of the Valentine gang. That was before the war._"

"Wait," Wendy started to say. "You knew Eddie Valentine? EDDIE VALENTINE!"

"Shush," Cliff said. "I want to hear this."

The Governor continued to speak for a few minutes more, talking about the cause the fundraiser was for. The reporter and governor were then interrupted by the arrival of Tony Stark with Pepper Potts next to the governor.

"The Governor and his family have always been proponents of entrepreneurship and the ideas economy," Tony interjected into the conversation.

"That's nice of you to say, Mr. Stark," Governor Valentine said. "Ms. Potts."

"Governor," Pepper said in greeting.

"Mr. Stark," the reporter started. "Would you support the Governor if he were to run?"

"Is Mr. Valentine entering a footrace I don't know about?" Tony asked. Looking to the Governor, he added. "Are you looking for pledges?"

Valentine chuckled.

"He's angling about the presidency," he said.

Tony scoffed. "Why would you want that headache?"

The reported started to ask another question.

"But seriously," Tony continued, raising a hand and gesturing while he spoke. "This guy and his family have a long history of service to the community. Actually in the community, in the schools, in the rec centres, building hospitals, getting involved, hands on. No, hold no! You brought up earlier that his grandfather was some kind of gangster, criminal. My family made its money of invention, and selling a lot of weapons. Its only been recently that I started to turn that around. But this guy and his family turned it around over a generation ago. I heard his grandfather said once, _'I may not make an honest buck, but I'm 100% American'_. And that's what the Governor has lived up to, turning it around."

Tony paused and looked to the Governor, then Pepper, asking her "What was I saying?"

"It sounded like you were endorsing Governor Valentine for President. Why I have no idea," Pepper said. "No offence."

Valentine shook his head smiling. Then he said.

"That was kind of you to say, Tony. But really tonight is about the children's hospital. They are doing great work here, and helping coordinating efforts around the world. I look forward to what they will be able to do in the years to come. Now, if you'll excuse me I really do need to speak with a few people."

"Thank you, Governor," the reporter said, letting the governor go. "Now, Mr. Stark, would you have a few minutes?"

Stark, starting to get jittery, said a quick yes.

"If its about the work the hospital is doing, or research they are spearheading, sure. I'm not talking about New York," Tony said, clipped.

"Congress has sent out a third subpoena Tuesday," the reporter said.

"And I've responded to my congressman," Tony said. "And my senator."

The reporter looked surprised at that. "And?" he asked.

"I told them that until they can make a full and public accounting for Congressman Stern and anyone else on the Hill he had any connection with, they can go fuc-."

Tony was cut off by Pepper pinching his shoulder by his neck. Tony placed his right hand up and rubbed her left hand where it lay on his left shoulder.

"That is quite the request," the reporter said.

After taking a few breaths, Tony responded.

"It is nothing more than the American public, the world public should be demanding. It's public accountability, governmental accountability, the nation was founded on it!"

"Yes," the reporter said. "But you understand that some things have to be dealt with behind closed doors."

"Sure," Tony said. "But not this, not when the risk is an overthrow of the entire government. And not just the government, there is a lot of crazy shit out there."

"Do you believe the reports of SHIELD still operating, despite being closed down?"

"I've known some of those guys," Tony responded. "The good ones, they don't need the organization to be formally there. They are going to keep doing the job."

"Would Iron Man be involved with any of that?" the reporter asked.

"They were doing it fine long before I came along. From when it was part of the Army to now. But if they ever really needed me, sure."

"Really?"

"Balls to the wall, pal!" Tony said, clapping the reporter on the side of the arm and taking Pepper in the crook of his elbow and making his way to the dancefloor.

The reporter then sent the feed back to the studio for the rest of the evening newscast.

"Prick," Cliff Secord said.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is dialogue heavy. It's how I write. I hope the audience can use their imagination to fill in the settings a bit.**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Jemma leaned over Fitz still body and kissed his brow. Wiping a tear from her eye, and sniffing her nose she stepped away from Fitz bedside.

Choking back a sob, she said, "I don't want to leave. No, that's not accurate. I don't want to leave _you_."

Taking his hand in hers, Jemma kissed Fitz palm and held his hand for long minutes.

"I love you" Jemma whispered, before turning and leaving the room.

Simmons made it to the doors of the hanger before she was stopped by Skye.

"Simmons!" Skye called out. "Jem! Where are you—."

Simmons held up a hand to stall the questions.

"I need to find this pilot fellow," Jemma said.

"You aren't leaving." Skye said determinately.

Simmons looked at Skye.

Skye looked at Simmons.

"Besides," Skye continued. "I heard back from one of my emails. Some flight school, jump school in California."

Simmons shook her head, confused.

"What emails?" Jemma asked.

"I'd like to know that too!"

The girls both jolted with a start.

"AC!" Skye exclaimed. "You've got to stop doing that."

Director Coulson went up to Simmons and put his arm around her.

Leaning down, he said to her, "You're not leaving."

"But I need to find—." Jemma started to say.

"Cliff Secord answered my email," Sky interrupted. "We can send someone to get him. Tripp or something."

Coulson squeezed Simmons shoulder.

"You don't have to sneak out," Coulson said. "If you want to help, find me a way into the Stark Offices without letting the world know we're there."

Simmons reached up and took Coulson's hand from her shoulder, shrugging him off. Stepping away from him, she poked him in the chest with two fingers.

"Just tell the man you're alive!" Simmons nearly shouted. "What wouldn't he do for you?"

Skye backed away from Simmons.

"Ah, Simmons?" Skye asked. "Are you alright."

Simmons continued to poke Coulson in the chest.

"Just," Simmons started gasping for breath as tears began in her eyes. Her fingers turned into a fist and she continued pounding on Phil's chest.

Coulson grabbed Jemma by the shoulders.

"She told you," Coulson asked. "Didn't she?"

Simmons nodded.

"I'm not convinced it will help," Jemma said stoically.

Skye reached out a hand.

"Come here, Jem," Skye said. "I want the two of you to see something."

Jemma took the offered hand. "What is it?" she asked.

Skye started to drag Simmons back down the hall away from the hanger.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" Jemma growled.

"JARVIS sent me something from Tony Stark," Skye said excitedly.

Coulson took a few quick steps towards the two when he heard the last part.

"Say that again!" Coulson said. "Tony sent you what exactly?"

Skye smiled at Coulson.

"Oh, you'll like this AC!"

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Billy Koenig sat in the desk chair by the projector and laptop, a grim look on his face.

He tapped the return key on the keyboard to start the film again.

The far wall lit up with german words and cut to footage of a man in a suit with some kind of backpack, a german officer observing, a scientist making adjustments to the pack, and then in frame for a few moments was Hitler with another officer who Koenig could have sworn was Johann Schmidt.

The door to the room opened and Coulson stepped in to see the man in the film wearing the pack doused in flames as the pack exploded. One of the officers in the film ran up to the camera waving his arms. The footage cut out.

"Shit!" Coulson said.

Agent Koenig leaned on his elbow, on the table.

"Don't worry," Billy said. "It gets worse."

Jemma and Skye stepped around Coulson and took up seats at the chairs around the small table in the center of the room.

The wall lit up again with another section of film.

"The note said it cost a man his life to get this out of Germany," Skye said.

More german lettering lit up the screen, then faded to an animated film showing German commandoes with jetpacks taking off and flying through the air, a map of Europe with a swastika over Germany with arrows reaching out to Russia, England, Africa, and over to North America, images of flying commandoes over Washington DC, the Capitol burning, the American eagle being replaced with the German one, the flag being replaced with the swastika, which grew to take up the whole frame. The film ended.

The room was silent for a few moments. Jemma broke the silence asking, "Was , was that Schmidt earlier?"

"Yes," Coulson said. Looking over to the girls, he continued. "Now do you see why you can't leave?"

Jemma looked to the next projection on the wall, it was the front page of a California newspaper from the late 30's, proclaiming a flying man at an airshow in southern California.

The next footage showed an air race mid run, then panned to show an old bi plane drifting into the race lanes before going out of control, then a flying man with a rocket pack catching up to the plane, grabbing the pilot and carrying him to safety, then flying off over the crowd and up over the mountains.

What followed was stills of the front pages of regional and major papers accompanied by voice over :

_"__A flying man!"_

_"__Yeah, you heard me…"_

_"__That's what I said, a Rocket Man!"_

_"__Come on, Bigelow, give us the guy's name."_

_"__What do you call him?"_

_"__How about Missle boy?"_

_"__No! That sucks. How about Missle Man?"_

_"__Wait. How about… The Rocketeer!"_

The wall went dark, Agent Koenig closed the laptop and turned on the lights.

"There you have it!" Billy said.

Skye leaned forward in her chair.

"And Grandma Simmons says this guy is the guy we need to help Fitz? This is the guy that sent me that email, said he'd help if we could help him with something."

"What does he want?" Coulson asked.

"Something from the Stark archives," Skye replied. "He said it would have been from when Stark Industries bought out part of Hughes Aeorospace."

"And?" Coulson asked.

"Something called a Geebee, whatever that is." Skye said.

Coulson shook his head, then looked over at Koenig.

"These kids have no appreciation for history," Coulson said.

Koenig remained quiet at the desk. Tapping his cheek with two fingers he looked back at Coulson.

"Why wouldn't he ask for the jetpack?" Billy wondered.

"Because," Jemma said. "The original was destroyed in '38, when a Nazi agent stole it. It apparently blew up."

"It's sad when bad things happen to Nazis isn't it?" Koenig asked rhetorically.

"If the Nazi is Neville Sinclair," Jemma said. "Why would he want a racing plane? Sentimental value?"

"Skye," Coulson said. "Find the plane. Then take May to go get it."

"Yes sir," Skye said getting up and giving Coulson a mock salute.

When Skye left the room, she poked her head back in and asked, "Do you still want me tracing for Rogers?"

"Yes," Coulson said.

Skye left to find May.

Coulson took the chair next to Simmons.

"So," Coulson said as Agent Koenig stood and made his way over to the table, taking a seat on the edge by Jemma. "If that was Schmidt in that film, what might Director Carter be able to tell us?"

"It's not like she talked about the war at the dinner table on Boxing Day!" Jemma exclaimed.

"You go into the academy," Koenig pushed. "And she doesn't say anything?"

"I was recruited into the Academy!" Simmons rejoined. "And no, she didn't. Just to keep my head down, and ears open, and remember where it started."

"Where it started?" Coulson asked.

"The SSR," Simmons said. "Science division is the oldest part of SHIELD. People seem to forget that. What was it Ward said when he was recruited to the team? '_Someone really wanted our initials to spell S.H.I.E.L.D.'_. That was Colonel Phillips, according to Gran."

"Hey, I always wondered that," Billy said.

"Billy," Coulson said.

"Sorry boss," Billy said sheepishly.

"Fury's guys are still working on Fitz," Coulson said. "They are good at what they do."

"Not good enough," Simmons said, getting agitated.

"Simmons."

"No!" Jemma exclaimed, slamming a hand on the table.

"What did you mean?" Coulson said, trying to sooth his agent.

"What?" Simmons asked, looking to her left at the Director.

"Before you left his room, you said, '_Remember the rule.'_" Phil said. "I was just wondering what that meant?"

"Don't die," Simmons replied.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**As always, comments are welcome. As are questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An update for SHIELD Tuesday. Kinda like Castle Monday.**

**As always, comments and critique are welcome.**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

Tony and Pepper entered the doctor's office and sat in the two chairs by the desk. Tony immediately started rubbing at his chest.

Pepper reached over and tugged on his arm.

"Stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" Tony asked looking over to Pepper.

"See," Pepper said, still holding his arm. "You don't even know you're doing anything."

Tony put his left hand over Pepper's wrist, and started rubbing circles in the back of her hand.

After a few minutes Pepper leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hey" Tony said, causing Pepper to lift her head and open her eyes.

Tony reached up and held his fingertips under her chin, turning her to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony said softly. "Not when I've got you."

"And if the world needs 'Iron Man'?" Pepper asked.

"I haven't put the suit on since the operation," Tony reminded her. "I don't know what would happen."

"Tony," Pepper started, wanting to reassure him.

Pepper was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

"Dr. Woodcomb," Pepper said, looking up as he entered the room.

"Mr. Stark," Woodcomb said with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling today?"

"My chest itches," Tony said with frustration in his voice. "Are you sure you got everything when you were digging around in there?"

Woodcomb pulled the chair would from behind the desk, wheeling it around to sit in front of Pepper and Tony.

"Yes, we got everything, Tony," he said. "All of your heart scans came back clear. The scar tissue on your chest is extensive in places. There is still a fair bit of redness and you can expect some tenderness to be there for a while. You're going to have to give it time to heal. Time, I might add, that you have now."

"Don't get me wrong, doc," Tony said. "I appreciate what you were able to do. But this is starting to drive me a bit nuts. It's like I want to tear my skin off some times. Most of the time I just rub at it and don't even know I'm doing it."

Dr. Woodcomb nodded, taking in what is patient was saying.

"Well, let's have a look. If you'll get on the exam table and lift up your shirt," Woodcomb directed Tony to the exam bed.

After listening to his heart and examining the incision and healing scar tissue with his fingers, the doctor went to the side of the room and pulled over a trolley with what looked like an ultrasound machine.

"Ah doc," Tony said. "I don't care if your brother in law calls you Awesome. But, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. Pepper, I'd be happy about. Me no."

Dr. Woodcomb laughed.

"Relax Tony," Woodcomb said. "I felt something along the ridgeline of the incision along your breast. I think someone left a needle in you when you were being sewn up. If I can confirm that, I'll give you a local and we can remove it."

"Wait!" Pepper spoke up. "Someone left a something in him?"

"It happens," Woodcomb said. "Believe me, I don't look it, but I'm going to be pissed it it's true. People die from screw ups like that."

Dr. Woodcomb ran a few more scans, and from the look on his face, Tony deduced that he had found something.

"So you have time right now to take this thing out?" Tony asked.

"I'll make time," Woodcomb said as he stood up and looked to Tony and to Pepper. "I am sorry. I'm going to talk to the chief of surgery and chief of staff, then block out some time in a small surgery room. We can have that out this afternoon."

Tony sat up, relief showing on his face.

"Thanks," Tony said. "I thought I was going nuts."

Pepper walked over to put her arm around Tony, rubbing her right hand up and down his left arm.

As Dr. Woodcomb went to leave he looked back at Tony.

"I'd lay off using the suit thing for a while, Tony. Until you are fully healed"

"Sure thing, Doc." Tony said as Woodcomb closed the door.

After a minute or so of quiet, Pepper leaned over and whispered to Tony.

"So did you mean that, what you said about being happy if I was pregnant?"

.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**.**

"So where is he now?"

"Tony is on his way to Washington," Maria said over the video link.

"What is he going to say?" Phil asked.

"He didn't clear the text through me, Coulson," Maria growled.

"You're pissed he left you at the office," Phil smiled.

"Believe me, not having to go before Congress is a favour to me."

Phil leaned back in his chair; and put his feet up on the desk in his office on the base.

"Let's talk about your report on the Triscellion and what part you and Romanov played in getting Falcon and Cap out of the country."

.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**.**

The large sliding doors of the hanger were padlocked. Skye looked around for a keypad or side door, and found nothing.

As Skye turned her head back to the padlock she quickly jerked away as a hammer was swung past her head and down on the lock by Melinda May.

"Whoa!" Skye exclaimed. "That's not very subtle."

"If Coulson wanted subtle, he could have asked for it," May bit out.

They each took a door and started pushing them apart.

"So," Skye grunted out, pushing against the door that seemed like it hadn't been moved in ages. "I'm sensing you're upset."

May finished pushing her door open as far as it would go, and then turned around to face the newest Agent of SHIELD.

"Just leave it alone," May said. "It's between Coulson and me."

Skye started nodding.

"Okay, okay," Skye said.

The two started their way into the large air hanger. Looking to her right, Skye saw what she figured to be an electrical panel. She went over to it. Prying open the door, she saw a large switch. Taking the lever in her hand, she pulled the lever to the up position. A hum started to be heard along the wall, then the over head lights started to light and brighten one at a time.

Taking in the sight before them, May and Skye saw a range of old planes and automobiles.

"Damn," Skye said, seeing one of the cars nearest her. "I saw this at the Captain America exhibit, well, in the footage."

"It's a car," May said dismissively.

"It's the Red Skull's car! I've got to get Coulson a picture." Skye said excitedly. "Do you think Stark even knows he has this stuff?"

"With him?" May asked. "Who knows? We're here for a plane, remember?"

"Right," Skye said as she pocketed her camera and started looking around. "GeeBee somethingorother."

As they made their way through the hanger motion sensing lights lit up showcasing the nearby vehicle. When they reached the back of a group of planes, they saw a black and white plane that to them amounted to a large engine with wings sitting on two wheels.

Skye went forward, rubbing a hand along the fussalage she felt a strip of tape. Prying at the tape with her fingers, she revealed the lettering:

_"__Pilot: Cliff Secord"_

"Found it!" Skye let out a cry.

"And you plan on getting it out of here, how?" May asked of Skye.

Skye turned around and looked back to the front of the hanger, with all the planes and other vehicles in the way.

Skye grimaced and smiled at May.

"Back door?" she asked.

.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**.**

The chairman gaveled the hearing to order. The noise in the room lowered to murmurs and then hushed tones. Photographers snapped photos from the floor in front of the witness tables.

"Mr. Stark." The chairman began. "Mr. Stark!"

Tony turned away from Pepper who was seated behind him, much as she was the last time he was before Congress.

"Yes, Senator?" Tony asked.

"Thank you for appearing before the committee today," the chairman said. "Though I must say for the record that this body does not take kindly to theatrics, and will not abide any grandstanding at this hearing. Is that clear?"

"I'm sorry," Tony questioned. "Are you saying that this isn't all a dog and pony show?"

"Certainly not," the Senator from Michigan, seated to the left of the Chairman remarked.

"So," Tony continued. "You plan on a full, public and transparent inquiry?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark!" The chairman raised his voice to be heard. "As we have said."

"Because, I had to press for this to be public," Tony said in reply. "As I told my Congressman and both my Senators."

"Yes," the chairman said. "As we all heard you say on the news at a fundraiser a few nights ago. Now perhaps we can get to the issues at hand?"

"Sure" Tony said, putting his clasped hands on the table in front of him.

The chairman leaned forward to reach the microphone, cleared his throat and began.

"Recent months have seen testimony before this committee by a number of former prominent members of the organization formerly known as SHIELD," the Chairman began. "We have heard how a former Nazi splinter group, HYDRA, managed to infiltrate and pervert the organization, taking root in its highest levels. You, Mr. Stark, have a position with SHIELD, is that correct?"

"Yes," Tony said. "I believe Nick Fury called me a 'Consultant'."

"A 'consultant'?" the chairman asked.

"Yes," Tony said.

"In your capacity as a consultant," the member from Arkansas, seated two away from the chairman asked. "Were you made aware of any of the history of the organization? What sort of role did you play?"

"I liaised with the military at first. I have contacts there." Tony replied.

"Would you say the bulk of your activites were when you were using, what was it you called it, 'your prosthesis'?" the Chairman asked.

"Yes," Tony said. "Really gentlemen, I didn't have all that much contact or actual involvement with the organization operationally. I was contacted after an incident at one of their bases, what I later learned to be a Norse god wreaking havoc… then New York happened."

"I see," the chairman said.

"With the death of Director Fury," the gentleman from Louisiana started. "And the apparent collapse and scattering of its agents and assets, do you see any future in the organization? We've seen that you have even taken in a number of Shield members, including Director Fury's right hand."

"Ah, excuse me Senator," Stark said holding up a finger. "But she was his left hand. His right hand died before the fight over New York."

"As to the question about whether I see a future for Shield," Tony continued. "Yes, I do. It is needed. As it was intended to be. Before this body started screwing around with it after the war!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" the chairman spoke up.

"Shield can rebuild, if you all leave it the hell alone." Tony said. "It's quite simple."

"And just how would you see that happening?" the gentleman from Oregon asked.

"A return to the beginning. Cooperation between the right people, with the right leadership," Stark said.

"Well," the member from Louisiana said, chuckling. "We have seen how its leadership, as you call it, has been corrupted in the past. Who would you suggest could remedy that in future?"

"I can!"

The audience and media stirred and turned to the voice at the rear of the chamber. The cameras captured a tall older man in a green army uniform, the stars on his shoulders denoting him to be a General. The man walked up the aisle, pausing at the row next to Pepper he looked down and gave her a smile.

"Ah, general," the chairman said. "General Ross. You feel you can contribute to the matters before this committee?"

"Yes, Senator" General Ross said plainly.

"Take a seat please," the chairman said. "Now, you say you can assist the leadership of a rebuilt Shield?"

"No, senator," Ross said. "Not _assist_ the leadership. Be the leadership. Or part of it."

The audience behind Ross and Stark started clamoring, reporters scratching notes, camera flashes went off below the senate panel capturing Stark and Ross. The chairman banged on the desk before him calling the room to order.

"General, did you say you would "Be the leadership"?"

"Yes," Ross replied to the chairman.

"You already have a position with USAMRIID, do you not?"

"Yes," Ross said. "I also said, I would be part of the leadership. You are looking at two thirds of the leadership of SHIELD. Two of its directors."

"Two?" the chairman asked, confused.

Tony leaned back in his chair and lazily raised his arm, like a school child.

The audience laughed, and gasped.

"General Ross," the chairman spoke again. "You are suggesting that you and a civilian would be leadership of this new SHIELD?"

"It's not a suggestion!" Tony spoke up loudly. "It's done."

A soft beeping began, and Tony started patting down his jacket and pants pockets. Reaching in to his left jacket pocket he pulled out a video device. Shielding it from view he checked the alert. Looking down, he saw two women exiting a hanger, pushing an airplane. The taller of the women entering the plan and moving down the runway, while the shorter of the two went to a red sports convertible sports car.

Tony tapped a few virtual keys on the device, reviewed the in hanger footage. Pressing one last button he send the alert and footage to Pepper and Hill.

"Mr. Stark, it seems like we don't have your full attention," the chairman said gruffly.

"That's because you don't," Tony replied finally looking back to the senate committee.

The chairman started to speak again, Tony interrupted.

"You want to know how a lot of this started?" Tony asked. "It started with this body approving Operation Paperclip, and not listening to the people that knew what the hell they were talking about and letting in people who should have been killed or imprisoned rather than given a house in the suburbs. _You_ let HYDRA in."

.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay folks! Real life intervenes. Caught up watching the show. For the spoiler free who haven't seen this Tuesday's episode, I think I'll be having to move up the time Fitz is in his coma. All of Henstridge's delivery has been great when she talks about Fitz. **

**Who else is waiting for AGENT CARTER? Marvel is being smart and not having 'big blank nothing' during the hiatus.**

**Enjoy.**

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

"I believe the politically correct term is "Street Hostesses""

"Excuse me?"

"What did you just call me?"

Cliff Secord looked between the girl who called herself Skye, and Maria Hill.

"What?" he asked.

**31 hours earlier**

Skye was speeding along a desert highway through the foothills beyond the LA valley. Coulson was right to be protective of this car, Skye thought.

Hitting the accelerator Skye let out a cry of glee.

"Damn this is fun" she said to herself. "Better than falling a few thousand feet."

Coulson had told her to go easy on Lola. That he had just got her put back together.

_"__You seem more worried about the car than me!"_ Skye had said to Coulson before she and May had left his office. Coulson had just smiled.

Enjoying her ride so much, Skye didn't notice the flashing light in the lower console, above the gear shifter.

Skye nearly swerved off the road when her earpiece screeched at her.

_"__Notice the blinking light yet!"_ A familiar voice said in her ear.

Looking around the car for her phone, she saw the light beside the cigarette lighter.

"Okay, now I do," Skye replied to the voice. "And I do what with it?"

_"__God," the voice said. "Phil lets you drive Lola, but doesn't tell you..? Flip the cigarette lighter up, and push the little red button. Little red buttons usually mean something bad, but Coulson has a weird sense of humour."_

"Director Hill?" Skye asked, thinking she had pegged the voice, as she reached for the lighter, and doing as instructed.

After pushing the button, a display screen ejected from the centre console, raising up. The screen lit to show Maria Hill and a handsome man.

"Who's the hot guy?" Skye asked.

The man looked over to his right as Hill, smiling.

"See," he said. "I told you women find me handsome."

"I might still shoot you," Hill responded. Turning her head back to the camera to address Skye she continued.

"Apparently you weren't the only ones who thought that Stark being in DC was a good time to try to steal something. Get your ass to Stark Headquarters, I need to get this guy to Coulson. He said something about needing him."

"Wait," Skye said. "Is that Cliff Secord?"

"Yeah," Cliff spoke up.

"Holy shit!" Skye exclaimed.

"Did you get my plane?"

"It is on it's way to our base now," Skye said as she turned off the highway to make her way back to LA. "But I should tell you, that our director might start salivating over it. He's kind of a geek when it comes to that sort of old stuff."

_"__Old stuff!" _Cliff said, offended.

"Hey!" Hill said curtly, asserting herself. "Why does Coulson want him?"

"Did Coulson tell you about Fitz?" Skye asked.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**2 hours later**

Melinda May cut off the conversation with the base and made to turn around for another pass, then make for the runway.

May did not like this plane, a fact she started making clear to Agent Keonig once she had safely taxied to his truck, and Keonig released the canopy.

"I want out of this deathtrap!" May growled at him.

Keonig's smile drooped.

"Something wrong with the plane?" he asked.

Once May was securely out of the plane and by the side of the truck she rounded on Keonig.

"What the hell!?" She screamed.

Agent Keonig had a grin back on his face, his hands in the pockets of his suede jacket.

"It's a solid plane," Koenig said. "If you can't handle it, that's fine."

"I can fly anything!" May said. "But that, that _junk heap_ should have stayed in the museum it was in!"

"Do you have any idea how many stalls I had to negotiate?" May asked.

"Well," Keonig said. "The thing is pushing 80 years old or so. Maybe it needs a tune up."

May turned from Keonig, crossing her arms.

"I'm sensing some hostility here," Keonig broached. "There something you want to talk about?"

May growled.

"Okay, open hostility," Billy said.

"Coulson lied to me," May said.

"About what?" Keonig said disbelieving.

May stepped towards Keonig raising a finger accusingly, a frown on her face.

Keonig stayed put, pulling on his lower lip with his upper, his eyes never leaving May's.

"Phil Coulson doesn't do anything without a plan," Billy said forcefully.

May stood her ground.

"Now," Billy continued. "Can we get the plane onto the trailer so I can get us back to the base?"

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**Washington DC, 6 hours after the Senate Hearing.**

Tony Stark sat belly up to the bar, nursing a ginger ale. Swirling the ice in the glass, Tony took in the bar around him. It wasn't unlike the bar he had met Ross in years ago, the bar he bought and later decided against demolishing.

General Ross.

There was someone Tony hadn't expected to hear from in the middle of his flight to DC; maybe Colonel Talbot, who Maria Hill had briefed him on, but not Ross. Especially considering Banner.

Tony downed the rest of his drink and signaled the barkeep for another.

"What's the score in the game?" Tony asked, when his drink was put down on a fresh coaster.

"Kings are up by 3," the bartender said.

"Wait," Tony said perplexed. "I've been watching _hockey_ this whole time?"

"Don't be so _you_," a throaty voice said pulling up into the stool beside him, lithe arm rubbing along Tony's arm.

Tony looked over at Pepper, a smile on his face.

"You said you were going to be a few minutes," he remarked. "Its been most of the period. And I'm shocked _hockey terminology_ is flowing so easily."

Tony turned to the bartender and asked.

"They have minor league teams, right?"

"Yeah," the bartender said after a beat.

"Thanks," Tony said. Turning back to Pepper, he continued. "What took you so long?"

"I was checking in to the break ins," she said.

"Plural?" Tony asked.

"Maria had a hunch," Pepper said. "She stayed in the office. When he came in to the office, he went right to the tapestry and entered a valid code. After the door opened and he went inside to the thing, Maria put a gun to his head. Then he started hitting on her. Shameless, like you."

"Worked on you," Tony said.

Pepper smiled.

"Anyway," she contacted one of the people who took the plane from the hanger. "Turns out the plane is for the guy who broke in, Secord."

Tony nodded and gestured for Pepper to continue.

"One of Phil's guys needs a blood transfusion or something. This guy is the next best thing to Steve Rogers."

"And Rogers is in the wind," Tony said.

Pepper patted Tony's hand.

"I know you want to talk to Phil," Pepper said quietly. "But if he is staying off radar, it's for a reason I'm sure."

"He can tell me that himself," Tony said.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

"I never did much understand cricket," Agent Coulson said as he sat down in the wing chair across from Tripp.

Tripp kept his gaze on the book he was reading, while keeping an ear to the radio in the corner.

"Tripp?" Coulson spoke up.

Tripp looked up from his book.

"Yes, sir?" Tripp asked.

Coulson leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm expecting a visitor," he said. "Kind of a surprise for Simmons. I need you to meet them."

"Okay," Tripp said.

"Good," Phil said as he stood up, and handed Tripp a sheet from a notepad. "You have 20 minutes. I'm expecting May and Keonig anytime."

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**9 Hours Later**

"Agent Tripp!"

Coulson's voice bellowed through the hanger.

Tripp's smile faltered as he looked away from Elizabeth Carter, Skye.

"Sir, I can explain," Tripp began.

Coulson leaned against the railing of the upper walkway he was observing from.

"Explain later," Coulson said with cool detachment. "I want Director Carter in my office. Skye, I thought Billy had you on a job?"

Skye made a hasty exit across the hanger floor past the white and black GeeBee, and down the hall to the communications room.

Tripp lent Carter his arm and escorted her up the stairs to Coulson.

Coulson leveled a stare at Tripp.

"Dismissed," he said evenly, with a jerk of his head to the other end of the walkway.

Tripp gave a salute and went on his way.

After a few moments silence, Phil extended his hand to Carter and gestured with his free hand to the open door they were in front of which lead to a not so well lit hallway.

A few minutes, and a few turns down the corridors later Peggy finally spoke.

"It's alright to ask, you know," she said.

Coulson stopped in front of a set of wood double doors, opened them and ushered Carter inside.

Peggy Carter was greeted with a wood panel lined room with bookcases along the far and long walls, a large doubledesk took up most of the left side of the room, a wingchair set and round tea table sat on the right side of the room.

Looking around the room, Peggy was swept up in memories.

"Where's Jemma?" Peggy asked.

"Sleeping on Fitz bed, in his hospital room," Coulson answered.

"And the procedure?" Carter asked.

"First transfusion was completed 6 hours ago, next is scheduled in 2 hours."

Peggy Carter nodded, running a hand through her brown hair.

Coulson couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So Rogers gave you his blood? That was make-up on the teleconference?"

"No, that wasn't make up," Carter said candindly. "But the idiot did give me a transfusion of his blood and a few bags to complete the regimine. It was starting to work when I contacted you."

"Your hair?" Phil asked.

"Brown #5," Carter laughed. "It needed a helping hand."

Carter moved to the chairs, taking a seat so she could still face Coulson.

"Nice racing plane in the hanger," she continued. "Have you heard from Nicholas?"

Coulson reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cube he tossed it to Carter.

"Last thing Fury gave me was that. It lead me here. I haven't pulled anything else out of it yet."

Carter turned the cube over in her hand.

"Probably a good idea," she muttered. "Are you up with when young Anthony said in Washington?"

Coulson sat opposite Carter.

"Jemma really must be your granddaughter," Phil said. "She comes by her subject changes honestly."

"DC?"

"And that look too," Coulson remarked upon Peggy's eyebrow movement and head tilt.

"Some," Phil continued. "I briefed General Ross and sent him along. He reported back with a thumbs up, but I haven't read his full report. I imagine Stark is pissed at me."

"Oh, don't worry," Peggy said with a smile. "I have a history of dealing with Starks who are upset with me."

Coulson leaned back in his chair and gave her a lopsided grin.

***** SCENE BREAK ***** ***** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *** *** SCENE BREAK *****

**.**


End file.
